50 Ways to Make Kisu Smile
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: Jasdero and Debitto try their hardest to keep the love of their life happy with 50 diffrent methods. Slight AU. Got the idea from Crimson.Light.of.Death. I love her for letting me use this idea and helping me a teensy bit! WARNING! THIS IS A HUGE LOAD OF JOKES AND MAKING FUN OF THESE CHARACTERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been writing them in my notebook for a while now, but I FINALLY POSTED IT! Stole the idea from .! I LOVE~ her story! **

Chapter One: Never let her leave without you

"Dero! Dero, wake up!" an angry voice snapped.

"Huh? Debi, hiii?" a sleepy blonde asked from the other half of the shared bed.

"Kisu's leaving!" Debitto yelled in fury, throwing his arms up.

"No! Not Kisu-Kisu!" Jasdero cried.

"We have to stop her! Get your ass up and get dressed!" Debitto ordered.

Jasdero and Debitto jumped into their pants, shirts, boots, and fled the room, leaving behind bandages and ribbons.

As they reached the foyer of the mansion and tackled Kisu to the ground. The Millenium Arl and Road began to laugh, almost simultaneously. It was as if the twins had done something funny.

"Don't leave us, Kisu!" the terrified twins cried, as they layed upon the fuming greenette.

"I'm not leaving, dumb asses! Get the hell off me!" she yelled angrily.

"But… Debi says you gonna leave, hiii!" Jasdero sobbed, clinging onto Kisu's shirt.

"Yeah!" Debitto cried, "I heard you ask Tyki what you had to do before you left!"

Kisu groaned. "I was going out to get cough medicine, morons! Tyki's sick!"

Jasdebi looked up at one another then shared a look of brilliance.

"Please take us with you~?"

OMAGAWD! I DID IT!

Debitto: Damn straight!

Jasdero: Yeah, hiii!

Kisu: O_o… Why am I here?

Me: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! *starts to sing* SAY IT LOUD! UH HUH! UH HUH UH HUH! WE LOVE TO LOVE TO LOVE YA! LOVE TO LOVE TO LOVE YA!  
>Jasdero: XO The weird author lady scares me!<p>

Debitto: Just act like she isn't there…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just in case I didn't already say this, this is a SLIGHT AU. It's during now, not the 1800s. But, same plot, same characters, blah blah blah.

Chapter Two: Food Fights

"Yay! FRENCH FRIES!" the trio of teenagers cried as they skipped into the large dining room. Akuma carried a large variety of foods, and everyone already sat in their rightful places, chatting happily.

"After this, I'll pwn yall's asses at some more Halo!"

"Yeah right, green bean!" Debitto joked, shoving Kisu into an Akuma. The angry greenette glowered and threw an apple at the back of Debitto's head.

Soon, a full out food fight ensued, dirtying everyone but Kisu and Lulubell. Lulubell simply pushed up the table and sat behind it, and Kisu sat wiuth her.

Finally, Debitto found Kisu. He picked up the French fries they were so ready to enjoy, then shoved them into her shirt.

Kisu let out a shriek as they warm food made contact with her breasts. "Asshole! It's gonna take forever to get this out!" she then giggled.

Jasdero and Debitto reached into her shirt.

"Let us do it, hiii!"

Me: I wish I could get Jasdebi to reach down _my_ shirt like that…

Kisu: You can have them

Jasdero: No, hiii! I don't wanna go with the scary lady!

Debitto: ._.

Me: *MOLEST FACE*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! Well, I have written up to chapter 23, but it takes WAY to long to type it… I want to get it all done this weekend… But I want a lot of things! :D If I get at least one review, I shall update all the way up to 15! Deal? You have 24 hours! XP**

Clean Her Room

Jasdero dragged in a basket of folded clothes, making sure Kisu was no where to be seen. He had dusted, swept, mopped and waxed the whole~ room!

"I hope this makes Kisu-kisu feel better!" he whispered. Kisu had been PMS-ing all week, and she was sick. It was honestly like hell itself had come to earth.

He put away all of Kisu's clothes, did a quick once over, and left.

Later, from all over the house, you could hear Kisu giggling, "I love Jasdero!"

… **This one was more for Dero than Debi. The next one will be more Debi tho! I promise! **

**Debitto: Ya hear dat? Ima comin fo u!**

**Jasdero: Im scared…. Hiii~?**

**Me: Ima protecta yu, Dero-kunnn~!**

**Jasdero: O ma gawd! Debi, protecta meh! Hiii~!**

**Kisu: YES! LET US ABUSE THEM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay… I updated twice in under two minutes! FUCK DAT! I PWN U BETCHEZ!... Rant over.**

Cuddle (I is ashamed…)

"Hey sexy," Debitto said with a smirk. He casually strolled into Kisu's room, a casual look set upon his thin face.

"Sup, dick," Kisu glared. She pulled a shirt over her semi-exposed body and wrapped her arms around her own frail waist.

"I love you," Debitto announced after a few seconds of a somewhat awkward silence.

Kisu glared. "I'm not having sex with you or Dero."

Debitto's smirk grew wider and he wrapped his arms around Kisu. "For once, that's not what I want…"

She smiled as he hugged, and she snuggled into his warm, welcoming body.

**No sex… Bleh. The 99****th**** and 98****th**** chapter will be lotsa citrus! :3 So, I will happy soon!**

**Jasdero: Hiii~! What's sex?**

**Debitto: Well, Dero, you know that thing in your pan-**

**Kisu: *kills Debi* it's nothing, sweetie.**

**Me: Hey, Dero, take off your pants, and I'll teach you about sex!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got really bored… I was talking to Emily and that ALWAYS puts me in a good mood. So I decided to write this chapter, and I'm dedicating it to her because I LOVE HER! lolololol And I have this theory that Dero's stitches are peircings… So just go with it!**

Pillow Fight

"Hey, hiii~! Guess what! Guess, guess, guess, guess!" Jasdero as he pranced into Kisu's room. His hair was frizzy and messy, signs that he just got out of the shower, and his stitches weren't there, the piercings gone too. He seemed extremely happy. It was pissing Kisu off.

"What the hell do you want?" Kisu moaned as she sat up in bed, rubbing sleep from her golden eyes. Her green hair stood up on end, and her arms cluthed her thick purple comforter to her chest, showing her slim, grey shoulders.

"Well- wait. Are you naked?" Debitto asked as he followed. He had on that ever-present smirk, and his hair was combed down, dark and wet. Dero and Debi must have obviously have taken a shower together.

"No, dip shit! Bra and sweats!" Kisu snapped, throwing pillows at the boys responsible for screwing up her beauty sleep. Her cheek flared red and she turned away, sticking out her lip.

The twins exchanged mischievous glance and both yelled, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

And after wards, they couldn't remember what they wanted to tell her.

**Debitto: I wish Kisu was naked…**

**Kisu: *kills* *pwns***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am lacking gusto~! SO~~~~~ how about you *ahem*, I don't know… Comment? Please? Pretty please? I won't hold the chapter captive but still… it'd be nice… I've wrote down up to chapter 48… I just need to type it up…**

**Protect Her**

"I didn't know you liked dogs," Debitto commented. Kisu giggled and shrugged as she stroked a small dogs curly, white hair. They sat in the middle of a sunny dog park and watched as Kisu snatched and cuddled every tiny dog in sight.

"I _love_ small dogs! But, I fucking hate the big ones! They scare the- HOLY SHIT!"

Kisu, in only a blur of brown and black, was being attacked by Cujo and Godzilla's love child. It lay on top of her, licking and nipping at her neck and cheeks. She let out the most god awful shriek and pushed it off, then ran to Jasdero, curling herself into his vest. She heard Debitto scream out, "BLUE BULLET!"

Slowly, she removed herself from Jasdero's chest and looked up. The dog that looked as if it was going to lunge at her stood frozen in a block of ice. Terrified pedestrains surrounded the trio, yelling and shouting. Out of the crowd pushed a figure the three couldn't see. They all pictured a giant biker of man killing them in the most violent ways possible.

Then an old lady pushed her way through.

She had to be four foot nothing. She looked like she weighed ten pounds… Maybe less. Her blue hair ('cause some old ladies do have blue hair! I swear!) was curled up tightly above her ears and her eyes looked beady and pissed as hell.

"What ta fuck do yall tink ya doin'? Back ofa Mr. Cuddles!" she shrieked.

Debitto paled. This woman was scary as hell! "Miss, your dog-"

"I know what ta fuck she did! How da hell did you even get her in da ice? Tryin' to defend yo' stupid hoe of a friend!" she snapped.

All three kids looked like they just shit their pants.

Kisu: … She listened to Nicki Minaj while she wrote this…

Me: YOU NEED A ROMAN HOOOOOLIDAY! A ROMAN HOLIDAAAAAAAAAAAAY~~~~~~~~~~~!

Kisu: O_o

Dero: … I'm scared.

Debi: And you have good reason to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Starlights and Lavender? Best flowers ever… 3 Roses are SO overrated.**

**Flowers**

Jasdero brought in another box of flowers, and handed it over to Debitto.

"She loves Lavender! And I heard her talking about it on the phone with someone the other day. This is perfect!" Debitto cheered.

"Yeah~! Kisu-kisu is gonna love this~~!"

"Love- ACHOO!"

"Kisu! What's wrong?"

"Are those- ACHOO! Oh my- ACHOO! I'm allergic to- ACHOO! You little shits! I'm- ACHOO!"

Me: They are such failures.

Kisu: I know. I hope they know I was talking to my doctor… Road tried to give me Starlights too… :P


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now yall are screwed! I'm listening to MUSICCCC~~~~~~!**

**Massages**

"You look tense."

"Go fuck yourself."

"But you look tense!"

"And you look like shit."

"Hiii~! Are you tense?"

"No."

"But-"

Kisu slammed her book down and glared. "Leave."

Debitto shook is head and put his hands on Kisu's exposed feet, rubbing his thumbs in fluid, circular motions. She let out a sigh and smiled. Jasdero soon began to work on her shoulders. She let out an involuntary moan and leaned into Jasdero.

"Still tense, hiii~?"

**Me: It sucked until I edited it. Does it still suck? I need feedback!**

**Debitto: Please. She's… *Sob*! JUST ANSWER HER! PLEASE!**

**Jasdero: … She gave me a cookie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hated this one so much. So just don't bother commenting it…**

**Defend Her**

Kisu twirled her green hair into a twisted bun and wrapped a towel around her naked body. She sat in Road's bathroom, waiting for the blue haired sadist to come back.

She woke up that morning to Road going through her clothes and makeup. Apparently Road wanted to play dress up today. She ran off to go get something so Kisu sat in wait, wanting to go back to sleep.

A knock on the door forced her to look up. Tyki poked his through crack in the door and smiled. "Hey Kisu."

She smiled back. "Tyki. Did Road send you?"

He nodded. "Yep. I'm here to inspect you."

She paled. "H-how?"

"Just get your measurments. She doesn't like you clothes so she talked Lulubell into adjusting one of her dresses. But she needs your measurments. Stand up."

Kisu did so and felt all the blood in her body go straight to her cheeks. Tyki wrapped a measuring tape around her breasts and laughed. "You have small breasts."

"No she doesn't!"

Both Kisu and Tyki sweat dropped.

Debitto and Jasdero zoomed in (zoom, I tell you!) and pulled down Kisu's towel, grabbing her breasts.

"They aren't small. They're totally holdable!"

"And super soft and squishy, hiii~!"

The room was silent. Then screaming and the sound of blood could be heard in every corner of the house.

Tyki smiled at the corpse' of Debitto and Jasdero. "Now, about those measurments."

Me: *SHAME*


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Favorite one so far~!**

**Ninja Smooch**

"Come here~, hiii~!" Jasdero called as Kisu walked out of her room.

"What is it? Did Debi hide your bird again?" Kisu moaned as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"No~! He's a chicken, hiii~!"

"Whatever. What do you-" She let out a shriek as Jasdero grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in.

He planted a soft kiss on her pink, plump lips. She smiled. He tasted like strawberries and his stitches tickled.

"I love you hiii~!"

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hate this one… but love it… Ya know?**

**Dancing in the Rain**

"Kisu! Come outside!" Jasdero screeched. Without a word , he wrapped his arms around her, slung her over his shoulder, and ran. Kisu sighed. And she thought today was going to be quiet.

"Why are we going outside?"

"It's a secret, hiii~!"

She sighed. Jasdero carried her through the pouring rain and outside. She couldn't see anything around her and was surprised he knew where to go. Until she heard the music.

It was an old song that Kisu loved. An old jazz song she used to hear when her mother and her would clean the house.

When she was realized she wasn't being rained on, she looked around. There, Debitto and Jasdero stood, holding out there hands and swaying to the music. Kisu cautiously stepped forward and was swept into the rhythm of her favorite song.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You guys aren't going to get Author's Notes for a while… It's two in the morning and I'm trying to do as much of this as I can so that you guys can get almost a third of the way through!**

**The Nervous Game**

Kisu hates losing. But maybe she didn't want to win right now.

Debitto held a hand on her thigh, close to a place that felt empty and ached. Jasdero's hands lay over her arms, close to her pulsing chest. Kisu couldn't figure what idiot would make up such a stupid game!

"You nervous yet, hiii~?" Jasdero cooed with a cute smirk. Kisu only shook her head.

Jasdero moved his hand into the collar of Kisu's shirt, forcing her to shriek.

"A cry of defeat?" Debitto asked with a smirk. Kisu glared.

"Fuck off."

During the allotted time they had been playing, they had attracted a bizarre crowd. Road sat in Tyki's lap, both betting on who would win. Lulubell stood in the background, observing the game as if it was a research project. Skin sat in front of her, chewing on a lollipop stick, laughing at Kisu every time she shrieked.

Finally, Debitto went too far.

In a single, fluid motion, Debitto shoved his hand into Kisu's shorts, his hand coming in contact with cool skin. She arched her back and shrieked, trying to cover up the moan. Kisu pulled her knee up and kicked out her foot, kicking Debitto in his most important place.

This caused Debitto to collapse on Kisu's lower half. When Kisu arched her back, Jasdero's hand went down her shirt and grasped her breasts. She shrieked even louder, and tried her hardest to slap Jasdero. This only caused him to fall on her too.

The bizarre sandwich held hushed curses as they tried to figure out the awkward position they shared. Then Jasdero smiled.

"You lose, hii~!"

…

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Write her a poem** (I stole this from Lady Chimera)

Jasdero and Debitto stayed up all night, laboring over a piece of paper. It was decorated in what they thought were cute pictures and gorgeous script.

They decided to leave the note in Kisu's room.

Kisu walked out of bathroom to see a piece of paper on her bed. It had shitty drawings and the worst hand writing known to man on it and was barely legible.

She still attempted to read it.

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Sugar is sweet._

_We'll screw you into the wall._

…

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Make her a candle**

Debitto stood infront of a boiling pot of wax. It smelled like rotting fish and Skin. He stirred the ladle slowly, then dipped a long wicker into the pot.

Debitto let out a shrill, happy shriek. "It's done! FINALLY!"

Jasdero sat up, drool drizzling from his mouth.

"What's done, Debi?" he yawned.

"Kisu's birthday present! She wanted a pineapple scented candle. So I made her one!"

Jasdero wrinkled his nose. "It smells yucky."


	15. Chapter 15

**Breakfast in Bed**

Kisu had been sick all week. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't talk to anyone. It was terrifying to the twins.

Debitto stood in front of the stove, scrambling eggs and flipping pancakes. He looked over to Jasdero who was creating an adorable strawberry hearts on a plate.

"Yo, Dero, I need the plate."

"Debi done, hiii~?" Jasdero asked. Debitto nodded, singaling his twin to come to him.

He swatted the strawberries out of the way, and plopped down the pancakes and eggs. Jasdero continued to build his array of fruit hearts, and then the twins walked to Kisu's room, almost floating on their pride.

They knocked on Kisu's door, and then barged in. Of course, they were shocked (because what kind of story would it be if they weren't?).

Kisu sat on the floor, surrounded by baskets of snacks and toys, eating a chocolate. She looked up, a smile on her face. "Heyo!"

They both glared. "FUCK IT!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Compliment Her at Her Worst**

Kisu's hair was hanging limp, her perfect seaweed curls looking like a frizzy disaster. Her skin was blotcy, and her eyes were puffy and sunken in. She looked like shit.

No one dare comment on her horrible appearance. She wore her usual loose bandages over chest, her black half vest open. Her skirt (like Dero and Debi's pants, except it's a micro) looked wrinkled and pleated. She had wrapped up her feet in their rightful bandages yet she seemed to have done a shitty job. Her lazy appearance wasn't normal, and of course, the twins had to say something.

"You look pretty, hii~!" Jasdero cooed as he hugged her from behind. Kisu rolled her eyes.

Debitto walked up and nodded. "It's true! You look beautiful!"

She hit both of them then stomped off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Help Her With A Party**

"NO! For the last _fucking_ time, NO! It's Road's fucking birthday and I told her we'd do something, just us!" Kisu snapped.

Debitto rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't care if we tagged along."

"Yes I would!"

"Yes she would."

Dero looked to Debi as Kisu stomped away. "We not going, hiii~?"

Debitto and Jasdero stuffed Road's room with presents marked 'From Kisu'. They knew Road and Kisu would get back from the movies in a few minutes. They looked at the highly decorated room with pride and fled.

"KIMARI SUKISHA (1)! THIS IS AMAZING!" Road shrieked as she skipped into her room. Kisu looked around, breathless.

"God… I love them…"

Kisu's full name. I swear everyone will understand… (A LOOOONG WAY AHEAD!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Serenade Her (Stole from LadyChimera~!)**

Kisu woke up mad. It wasn't abnormal. She hated mornings. But, today, she was exceptionally pissed. Someone woke her up, playing the guitar. It was bad.

"Loooooooving~~~~~ you~ is easssssy~~~~~ 'cause your beeeeaaaauuuuutiiiifuuuul~~~~!"

Oh god. Debitto was singing again.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKING LOVE WITH YOU IS ALL I WANNA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

_Deep breathes… One… Two…_

"DOOOOOOO DOOOO BEEEE DOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kisu threw back her covers and screamed, "FUCK IT!" She pulled her whip off her nightstand (1) and slammed open the window. There Debitto stood, smiling.

The whip cracked. Debitto smiled no more.

Kisu's weapon of choice! 3 3 3 3


	19. Chapter 19

**Stay Up With Her**

"It's two in the morning~! Let us sleep!" Debitto moaned.

"BITCH PLEAAAAAASE! GET SOME COFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kisu shrieked, a giggle following every word out of her mouth. Dammit, they knew Tyki was just gonna fuck with them…


	20. Chapter 20

**Write A Love Letter**

Kisu heard a knock.

Kisu popped the lock.

Kisu opened the door.

Kisu looked to the floor.

Kisu picked up the note,

That was tied with rope.

The inside was blotched black.

Coherence was something it lacked.

Kisu turned said note into a ball.

Kisu threw said note to the wall.

Jasdebi was very sad.

For Kisu was very mad.


	21. Chapter 21

**Watch Her Favorite Movie**

"DIE BITCH, DIE!" Kisu screamed. Jasdero and Debitto whimpered.

"I hate this movie, hiii~!" Jasdero cried.

"Then leave!" Kisu giggled. She watched as the man gutted the innocent girl, then turned to her friend. This was Kisu's favorite part.

"Oh my… Is he gonna rape her?"

"Yes. Now shut up."


	22. Chapter 22

**Listen to Her**

"I don't want him to hate me!" Kisu sobbed into Debitto's shirt.

From what he could understand, Kisu ate chicken. And Jasdero told her not to.

Debitto hugged her and kissed her hair. "It's okay…"

"Yeah, hiii~! I forgive you!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Take Her on a Trip**

"I hate airplanes," Kisu muttered. She looked at the beach below her and felt her stomach sink.

"It's the beach, hiii~! You love the beach!"

…

"Dero. I hate the beach."

…

"Oh."

Me: I remember this… My best friend tried to take me with her on vacation, to go skiing.

Kisu: Don't you hate snow?

Me: Exactly.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: After a long time, I'm back! I have been working on Deleted and 50 Times Failed, so now that I got that finished and posted, I AM FREE! It feels nice to have so many completed stories on my profile! :3 And I know I haven't done this in a while, so imma do this now: Thank you, Crimson. Light. Of. Death!**

Sit in her lap (*shame*)

Kisu stared at the fire dancing in front of her. It seemed to cry out her name, dancing and hissing, whispering in a fiery tongue. The air was warm, yet the breeze from the window was cool. The stark contrast raised goosebumbs on her skin, sending her into a sweet sleep.

"Kisu Kisu! Wake up!?

Kisu's eyes snapped open.

Jasdero sat in her lap, giving her that innocent, childish look. His gorgeous eyes were wide and sparkling, his lips slightly parted. Kisu smiled and pulled him to her chest. Soon, both were asleep, entranced by one another's calm, quiet breaths.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is another chain of updates, so I'm not going to do AN's. 3 Thank you again, Crimson (I'm thinking I'll do that for every chapter… She's so awesome, she deserves it.**

Bake Treats

A plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies sat on the table.

"You didn't make these."

"Yes we did, hiii~!"

"They're still warm!"

"Wisley made them."

She took a bite.

…

"They're good."


	26. Chapter 26

Let Her Wear Your Clothes

Instead of Kisu's usual chain-adorned ensemble, she wore a tank top with the kanji for love in red, a black vest, a giant jacket, and leather pants with both the front and back laced up, furry boots, and a red headband with a light dangling from the end.

"You look so pwetty-ful, Kisu Kisu!" Jasdero cooed.

"I do, don't I?"


	27. Chapter 27

Read to Her

It was almost ten. Kisu wanted to sleep.

"No Kisu Kisu! We need to read to you, hiii~!"

"I don't want you to."

"Nonsense, Kisu! Now, once upon a time-"

Kisu hit them both under the jaw, and watched them both collapse. She could now go to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Save Her

Everyone was tired. But they had to… *pause for dramatic effect* GO SHOPPING! DUN DUN DUN!

No one got up on their own. Kisu kicked the twins off her bed, who went to wake up Road. Road got bored, and woke up Tyki. Tyki was yelling at Road, so Lulubell woke up. She decided that if she must suffer, so should everyone else, so she woke up Sheryll, Wisley and Skin. Of course, Sheryll figured he could try to see if Kisu slept naked or not, so he woke her up, and then fled in disappointment (and fear. Definitely in fear).

When they got to the dining room, where the Earl waited, the twins and Kisu were dressed in their pajamas, while Tyki, Sheryll, and Wisley wore jeans and sloppy button ups. Road and Skin both wore giant t-shirts, and Road wore her school girl's skirt, while Skin wore a pair of tacky tourist shorts. The only people dressed in their normal clothes were Lulubell and the Lord Millennium.

The Earl gave them all duties and sent them off. Kisu, Jasdero and Debitto were assigned to go grocery shopping. Each of them got three lists, and was dropped off. Kisu looked at her lists and smiled. She got off easy. She got Wisley & Sheryll's (a shared list), the Earl's, and her own.

Kisu got a cart and dashed off to the aisle she knew held all the nail supplies, and began to grab colors, files and nail polish remover kits. She then ran through the Earl's list, which consisted of hair dye (wtf?!), nail polish, and hand sanitzer. Her own list consisted of soda and chocolate. Wisley and Sheryll's was hair gel, lollipops, and…

Wait.

THEY MAKE THOSE?

Kisu ran through the men's aisle, looking for the special item Sheryll craved.

Flavored condoms.

When Kisu found the shelf, it was all the way at the top. It was disgusting and the entire shelf ended up toppling on top of her.

Of course, the twins were there to save her~! AWWWW~!


	29. Chapter 29

Continued.

HELP HER~!

After that horrible incident, Kisu ran to the cooking aisle.

Of course, she was too short to reach the frozen cookie dough.

"We'll help, Kisu-kisu~!"


	30. Chapter 30

Continued

Tease Her

After Kisu was checked out, she began to go out to the car.

Of course, the twins beat her there.

"Kisu, your sloooooow!"

"And I'm also the one who gives you sex, so shut your whore mouth."


	31. Chapter 31

No longer continued!

Journal of Missing Her

The twins were gone on a mission, so Kisu decided to clean their room. Their books were perfectly organized, per usual, but she knew she should make sure the books themselves were clean. Of course, they were. Kisu went through almost every book, and was at the final shelf, standing on the ladder, when she saw one that was rotting and broken. It was the size of an encyclopedia and was stained and tearing. When Kisu pulled it out, her name was on the cover.

She opened it and saw a collection of letters, all written to her. Each were dated the days she went off on missions,, telling her how much they loved her and how much they missed her. Kisu spent the rest of the afternoon, reading.

"Oh boys… I miss you too…"


	32. Chapter 32

Tickle Her

Kisu was asleep.

"TICKLE~!"

Not for long.

"TICKLE TICKLE~!"

She started to flail and giggle.

"TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE~!"

"GOD DAMMIT, DERO!"

"Tickle, hiii~!"


	33. Chapter 33

Sticky-Note Heart

On her door was a rainbow heart, arranged with an expert hand. It was made of sticky notes, and in the boys crude hand writing were compliments.

_I love your hair._

_ I love your eyes._

_ I love your hands._

Kisu smiled slightly, letting out a dreamy sigh.

"Debi… Dero…"


	34. Chapter 34

Give Her a Present

"Kisu-kisu, hiii~!" Jasdero yelled.

Kisu blinked her yellow eyes, staring. "Um… Dero? What's in the box?"

He giggled. "My virginity!"

Kisu's eye brows raised. "Dero? Can I see your virginity?"

He held out the box. "It's for you!"

Kisu tried not to role her eyes and opened the jewelry box.

"Dero. That's not your virginity. That's a key chain of Virginia."

"OMG I HAD A VAGINA?! YOU LIED! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID A VAGINA LOOKS LIKE! DEBI I'M A GIRL!"


	35. Chapter 35

Hold Her When She Cries

Kisu was pretty bad ass. She had been thrown from cliffs, been attacked by condoms, and fought chickens. And yet, she was crying. A spider had bitten her.

Debitto had seen Kisu cry quite a bit. She wasn't immune to being hurt. Yet, she was now crying and clutching the small bite wound that had begun to bruise. Debitto didn't know what to do. So he just allowed her to crying into his tank top, whispering to her.


	36. Chapter 36

Hug Her From Behind

She got hugged from behind… That's about it.


	37. Chapter 37

Sleep With her

Kisu had another nightmare… She squeezed in between the twins in their bed, clinging to their warmth. She could now go back to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Take A Bath With Her

Kisu was taking a bath. And she wasn't alone.

"Hiii~! Please pass the soap!"

"When are you guys going to leave?"


	39. Chapter 39

Jokes

Kisu was irritated. She had on a frown and was grumpy-looking.

"Kisu-kisu! Why the long face? Are you a horse?"

Kisu kicked him.


	40. Chapter 40

Read Her Diary

Something was off about Kisu's diary. The neon yellow fur she usually tried to keep fluffy was matted down with sweat. The lock was popped and makeup was smeared on the spine. Every other line of her diary was highlighted, and crude comments were written in the margins.

"DEBI! DERO!"


	41. Chapter 41

Do Her Hair

In her usually clean bathroom, Kisu sat, getting her hair done. Debi was working moose through her curls while Dero was curling and brushing her hair into ringlets, tying each off with a yellow bow.

"You two should be stylists."


	42. Chapter 42

Do Her Makeup (CONTINUED)

Kisu's bathroom was slowly getting dirtier. Empty bottles of foundation and powders were covering most surfaces. Her face was soaked in foundations and powders, her eyes lined expertly. Her lips were died red, her cheeks rounded.

"Um… Boys? Couldn't I have gone back to my human form?"

… Fail.


	43. Chapter 43

Dress Her (Continued)

Kisu had a towel wrapped around her, the boys going through her closet. Mountains of dresses and heels were slowly piling up around her.

Dero forced her into a gold tube top, with a black and gold tartain skirt while Debi strapped on an intricate pair of golden stilletos.

"Why am I dressing up?"

No reply.


	44. Chapter 44

Surprise Date! (Continued)

Kisu waited as the boys got ready up stairs. Yet, when she looked up, she only saw one person at the top of the stairs.

Jasdebi, the beautiful man Kisu had fallen in love with, the reason Kisu continued to breathe, stood there, in his arrogant glory.

He wore a low, white v-neck that exposed his gloriously sculpted chest, a brown leather jacket over it. He wore matching, brown, corduroy pants and a pair of grey converse. His beautiful, long hair was tied back, loosely, and curtained the sides of his face. He wore a wicked grin, smirking down at his date.

"Ready to go?"


	45. Chapter 45

The Fair (continued)

Kisu had rode every single ride. She had been on every roller coaster, merri go round, zip line, and super slide. She had thrown up seven times by the time Jasdebi managed to get her into the car.

"NEXT STOP!"


	46. Chapter 46

Take Her Out To Eat (Continued)

Kisu threw up eight more times. This time, from over eating.


	47. Chapter 47

Shower With Her (Continued)

Kisu stood in the showrr, letting the water wash away the lotions and makeup the twins soaked her on. She drizzled conditioner into her hands and tried to wash her hair. Instead, conditioner splashed into her eyes.

She began to rub away the burn, when a pair of arms held her close. Her burning eyes snapped open, and she saw Jasdebi, standing there just as naked as she was.

"What are you doing in here?" she whispered, her voice catching.

"That, my dear Kisu, all depends on what you want me to do."


	48. Chapter 48

Love Her (WARNING! I pushed the edge of TEEN!)

Kisu didn't know who acted first. She just knew that now, her hands were wrapped in his hair, their lips biting and lapping at each other. Jasdebi's delicate hands traced down her body, down and under the curves of her breasts, across her back, down to her hips. They rested on her rear, cupping it and forced her to press herself further into him. Kisu began to moan into the kiss, reaching behind her to turn off the water.

Somehow, they made it to the bed without breaking their kiss. They almost instantly soaked the bed, but neither cared. With each kiss and moan, each caress and scream, the room grew hotter and the pair seemed to soak themselves in sweat. And, when they had finished what they started, both collapsed, stark naked, and held each other, drifting into sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Tell Her the Truth

Kisu woke up to the twins on either side of her, both just as naked as she was. They were quietly sleeping, smiling and holding her close between them. She attempted to get up, but was pulled back, and held tighter.

"Let go…" she hissed, trying to get up.

"Nooo~ hiii~!" Jasdero moaned, burying his face into her neck.

Debitto held her by the waist and rest his head on her shoulder. "Go back to sleep, Kisu."

She huffed. "Fine."

"And Kisu?"

"Yes, boys?"

"We love you."

Kisu blushed. "I love you too."


	50. Chapter 50

Support Her (THE END!)

Kisu wandered down the halls, trying to avoid the twins… Especially after what she and Road learned this morning.

"KARUMI SAYU! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jasdebi screamed from down the hall. Kisu immediately ran to the only room she could be safe in.

Lulubell's room.

Of course, the idiot followed her anyways.

Kisu climbed onto Lulubell's bed and buried herself into Lulubell's arms almost immediately. Jadebi tried to reach for her, but Lulubell smacked his hands away.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she hissed, glaring at the man.

"SHE!" Jasdebi shrieked, pointing at Kisu, "IS PREGNANT!"

Kisu almost cried right then and there. Was that really so bad? Wouldn't he still love her? Did he even love her to begin with?

Lulubell's eyebrows quirked up. "So?"

"SO?!" he screamed. "SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!"

With a wave of her hand, Lulubell stopped acknowledging Jasdebi and turned to the sobbing Kisu. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Kisu began to hiccup as she spoke. "I-I didn't k-know what t-t-to say-y! I mean, how…. How was I supp-posed to know what w-would happen?" She began to cry again as soon as finished speaking.

Jasdebi's eyes softened and reached for Kisu, cradling her in his arms. "Kisu, baby, look at me…" he whispered. She slowly obliged, her blood shot eyes surrounded by dark circles. How long had she known about this?

"Kisu… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Be… Because I was scared you would be mad!" she sobbed into his dress.

He laughed. "Why would I be?" She shook her head. "What if you stopped loving me?"

Jasdebi's eyes immediately hardened. "I will never stop loving you, okay?"

She nodded, burying her face into his dress. "Okay."

"I love you, Kisu."

"I love you too…"

"Now, this is all sweet and cute, but will you two please leave?"


End file.
